nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Cop Killa Records
Cop Killa Records is a Los Santos based record label. History Cop Killa Records (CKR) was founded in 2019 by Alabaster Slim and Yung Dab. It was previously known as "Drug Dealer Records", as both the founding members were known drug dealers. The studio name was changed to "Cop Killa Records" after Yung Dab shot his first cop (Jenny Hall) with Slim and Lang Buddha, during a Jewelry Store heist. [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone']] joined the label soon after arriving in the city, and he was quickly promoted to Senior Artist of the label by Yung Dab. [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone']]' '''has went on to create his own record label 'Creampie Creations and created his own crew called the '''Misfits. Yung Dab '''was'' convicted of terrorism and has been transferred to different prisons all across the country. Currently it is believed that Cop Killa Records (CKR) is a front for nefarious activities in the city although it's just speculation and very difficult to prove beyond a reasonable doubt. Rival Record Labels * [[Wu Chang Records|'Wu Chang Records']] * [[Prune Tang Records|'Prune Tang Records']] * [[Creampie Creations|'Creampie Creations']] Current Artists * [[William Told|'Lil Dub aka W']] - Still makes music promoting the record label even though most other artists have left. Currently he lives a life of crime to make ends meet and is in and out of prison. His SoundCloud is [https://soundcloud.com/douglas-bryan-115909040 LIL DUB] * [[Dexx Martin|'Dexx Martin']]' '''Triple OG member of 'The Families. His first ever official track '''Spray And Pray '''reached +50k plays''' in 4 months''' with unique flow and raw delivery. His SoundCloud is '''Dexx * Aaron Flocko '''is severely in debt from his criminal activities, and he now he is looking for more recognition among the city and gain favor among those who can help him make cash quick. '''Former Artists * [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone']] - created his own record label called Creampie Creations. * [[Jack Nova|'Jack Nova']]' '- become an independent artist. * 'Yung Dab ''- c''harged and convicted of terrorism. *'Hilda Bulking' Songs William "Lil Dub" Told * CKR Freestyle * OXY BOI- Lil Dub ( FT TACO ) * Hoodr4t freestyle * Nicky Riggs * Maniac Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred *Super Saiyan *New Era *My Pants Are Full Of Surprises *S A D B O I Z 2 *Fuk Tha Police ft. Alabaster Slim *Titty Grabber ft. Al Saab *The Beef Is Over ft. Lil Erf *REZZUREKTION *Dragon Slayin' (Fuck Lil Erf) ft. Biggie C, Burger Bitch & Hep B Outto Tune Tyrone *Creampie *Slurp'n On Dispatch *Better Call Shaw ft. Kevin Shaw *I Want Them Pancakes *Moist ft. Gladys Berry *Santos No. 5 *It’s Been A Long Dab *Train Ticket ft. Hilda Bulking *Cluckin' Bell *I'm Tellin' You Gallery Screenshot 20190602-182941 Twitch~01.jpg|Pimp - Founder / CEO Max.jpg|Yung Dab - Founder / Artist Screen Shot 2019-06-26 at 8.12.53 PM.png|Gomer - Talent & Marketing TXENf12.png|Kevin Shaw - Legal Rep. WilliamLilPump2.PNG|W aka Lil Dub - Artist OTT.png|OTT - Former Artist Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Businesses